fatal_combatfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff The Killer Vs Slenderman!
Information Done By MaxFunnies2550 and forceofnatureandcorn* Two highly famous creepy pastas that will send shivers down your spine. Jeff the Killer, And Slenderman. It's up to us at fatal combat to figure out who would win. Jeff the Killer Real Name: Jeffery First Appearance: Jeff the Killer Occupation: None Affiliation: None Likes: Murder, Weapons ' '''Theme Song: ' '''Feats: '- Beat up 3 bullies alone' '- Killed Randy and defeated his gang - Killed his parents - Killed Liu - Has killed many people in his days in many horrific ways - Stabbed Dan in the neck and let him bleed to death - Slaughtered Sandra - Killed Bill (lol) - Fought Jane the Killer (actually won) - Fought Slenderman (although lost) ' = Skills/Abilities: = Intelligence: - Often very creative - Can hack his foes computer to scare them - Can convincingly fake being dead, still being somewhat conscious in the coroner’s room - Enjoys using mental trickery/mind torture to psyche out his victims - Can hack police computers - Skilled in stealth and avoiding gunfire Strength: - Broke a kid's wrist with ease - Caused a kid to puke just by punching him - Strong enough to stop a kids heart with a punch - Broke a mans arm - Can toss full grown men - Can easily capture and restrain many of his victims, most of them being grown adults, some larger than him - Even before his corruption, was able to fight off bullies rather quickly Speed: - Dodged shotgun fire - Evaded rapid gun fire Durability: - Tanked leaping out of a window and crashing on the floor - Tanked getting stabbed in the shoulder - Survived being burned alive (although he was hospitalized) - Survived carving his mouth to only smile - Survived burning off his eyelids - Tanked getting kicked in the balls and was barely effected - Can survive broken bones, burning/collapsing houses, and many severe wounds, injuries, and blood loss - Will shrug off certain cuts and wounds, almost feeling glad because of the pain -- Sometimes intentionally harms himself, and enjoys the taste of blood ''' = '''Personality: = '- His mentality is completely broken and he cares very little for any life - Loves slaughtering the innocent and is overjoyed by it - Believes Ghosts are just beings people mistake for the monsters in the world - Loves striking fear into his foes for fun - Considers living pain and enjoys killing people somewhat releasing them from pain' = Weapons/Equipment: = Knife: - Can be used to stab or cut his victims - Can also be tossed at his foes - Absolutely loves this weapon - Is able to take on armed policemen with relative ease, usually with just this knife Lighter: - Uses it to burn off eyelids - Can also start fires ''' '''Syringe: - Rather old-looking, presumably filled with some kind of anesthetic or poison Scalpel: - Another cutting tool = Weaknesses: = '- Overall human and CAN be hurt and even killed by traditional human means - Can be blinded by anger - Mentally unstable, to say the least, often leading to an unfocused/cluttered mind - Prone to incredibly vivid hallucinations/nightmares - Has trouble with foes that have equal or greater control of the situation (i.e. Jane in the beginning) - Getting harmed too much will still severely effect him, and he can presumably die from things that would instantly kill a normal human' "Shhh. It's okay my friend, it's nap time! Close your eyes and... GO TO SLEEP!"' ' Name: Slender man ''' - Aliases: Der Ritter, The Operator - Height: 8 ft. (Normally. Can get much taller) - Believed to be a fourth-dimensional being -sightings believed to have been seen in ancient history. (Hinting it could be a time traveler or even immortal) ''' ' Feats -scared the hell out of hundreds of Youtubers -has been killing/kidnapping several young children -can burn down an entire forest -Can stalk prey for years without them so much as knowing' '-Seemingly impossible to track down -part of several pieces of internet speculation ' Physicality -impaled several people on tree branches -can pierce a knight's armor -if an injury occurs, can shift himself back together -shrugged off bullets and stab wounds -can keep up with a trained knight -can remove internal organs and replace them without damage Powers and abilities -fingers are sharp enough to leave incisions in soft flesh Slender Walking -Omniscient movement -Ability to teleport anywhere instantly with no trace Teleportation -can teleport to anywhere at any time -can be used on others --used on three people in a car to prevent getting run over Camouflage ' '-Can make himself look like a regular human, mostly seen as higher ranks of authority such as knights to gain trusts from others -can easily blend in with trees Mind Control '-Can control and manipulate the thoughts and feelings of others -Victims will not know they are being controlled ' Tentacles/Limbs '-can summon around six tentacles from his back '-'Can be used to reach and grab victims and overcome obstacles '-'can use the tentacles to balance, walk and climb, not unlike spider legs -can be used to impale right through the armor of a knight -can be shifted into spears ' Selective Visibility '-has the ability to only be seen by specific people ' Pyrokinesis '-can control fire with mind -can be used to kill victims and destroy victims -on occasion, the fire will be blue or green -can be used to burn down an entire forest Telekinesis -can stop a baseball bat from hitting him -can be used to force someone to cough blood ' = Slender Sickness = '-the very presence of Slender can sicken others '-'severity increases as they see Slender more and more ' Stalked by Slender '-nose bleeds -mild' amnesia '-'''fever ' First sighting '-nose bleeds '-'exhaustion '-'''strong cough -vomiting -amnesia -aches and pains -trauma of eyes -slight signs of radiation poisoning More than five sightings '-coughing up vomit -blood in vomit -painful breathing -difficulty in swallowing -violent convulsions -major amnesia -many signs of radiation exposure' = Weaknesses = '-some under mind control may still have partial free-will -even with selective visibility, can always be seen by cameras -weakened by the Operator Symbol (seen above)' And the results are in, the winner is......... Slender man! The main reason why Slenderman wins is that Jeff the Killer was not in a composite form. Using just one form of jeff severely limits him from his pure potential. Slender man is stronger, as he can rip trees from their roots, faster as he can teleport and more durable as he can tank bullets. Jeff really has no advantages than Slenderman. The winner is Slenderman! Now, if you want to see a rematch between Composite Jeff The Killer And Jane The Killer Vs Slenderman And 66, comment down below the word rematch and if this gets 2 rematch comments, there will be a rematch. Next time on fatal Combat! The Kazoo Kid Vs Pewdiepie!